


Rewarding games

by ShinningDiamond



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinningDiamond/pseuds/ShinningDiamond
Summary: Noe never did anything without getting something in return, and she always made sure to get her reward. Being Count Olaf's apprentice sure had it's perks, especially when it involved Klaus. She can't help but want to get specific types of rewards from the boy. She even found herself messing with the Counts plans just to get a reward from him.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is written in first person most of the time, so if you want to imagine that you are Noe, go ahead. 
> 
> ~ This starts when the children are in Count Olaf's care.
> 
> ****IMPORTANT****  
> ^ You can put whatever age you want onto Klaus and Noe. Also enjoy the story. And READ the end note.

The Baudelaire children paced back and forth throughout the kitchen. Their hands were constantly stirring, chopping, and grinding the awaited meal that Count Olaf had requested from them. You chuckle from the corner of the room at their nervous movements. You had already gotten used to the way Olaf operated, so when the old fool demanded that you keep watch of the orphans, you happily agreed with a sarcastic bow to his request. The children knew nothing about you, no one knew much about you to tell you the truth. The only thing that Count Olaf’s minions knew was that you showed up at their door demanding to become the Counts apprentice. They agreed, foolishly, when you presented them with a bag of gold, and wine as an exchange, and the rest was history. You stayed by this mans’ side the whole time. Never participating in their silly plays, but following most commands the Count tells you to do; with a reward in return of course. The Count learned long ago to reward you for every little thing you did, or else you wouldn’t do a thing no matter how much they hurt/ threatened you. At times the rewards were too mediocre for your taste, so you couldn’t help but prank the dumb count, and his minions from time to time.  
Shaking off the image of your suffering mentor, you glace up to see that the orphans have stopped their rapid cooking movements. Their eyes are wide open, staring at your figure. They seemed to be shocked at the smile that seemed to have crawled on your face when you were day dreaming. Scowling at them, you take a step forward towards the direction of the oldest child.

“What are you staring at?”

Seeming to have startled her for she steered her glance away from you, and onto the pasta that laid in front of her. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed that the boy clenched his hands into fists, looking ready to fight if you proved to be a threat to the children. Smirking a tad bit, you internally commended the boy for putting up a brave stance in such a dangerous house. Deciding not to try to test the patience of the orphans, you whirled yourself around, and excited the kitchen.

Entering the filthiest part of the house never pleased you. At times, all you ever did was try to avoid the place where the Count entertained his guests. Deciding that you didn’t want to spend any time there that was more than necessary, you loudly interrupted your mentors' rowdy practice to notify them that dinner might be ready soon or not. Walking straight to the dining area, you were surprised to see that the table had already been set up neatly for them. You noted that they even set up a place for you. Usually you were left out at dinner, not that you wanted to eat anything that your mentor had previously touched. You weren’t stupid enough to trust these people, but it gave you a flash of warmth that they set up a plate for you. Still you moved out of the way for the henchmen to sit down while you, once again, stood in the corner of the room. The Baudelaire children burst through the room, elegantly twirling through the room, passing out delicious looking pasta to the greedy tenants on the table. The children put a halt to their dance, seeing that you aren’t seated at the spot they left for you. The boy gives you a questioning look, and you simply smile at them, and motion for them to move on. So they did, right back to the dance of theirs, stopping only to serve the henchmen.

“Where is the roast beef?” questions Count Olaf after getting his pasta serving.

The children are confused at his question. You yourself knew that the Count never was specific with what he wanted for dinner, but you also knew it was useless to argue with the man. The children have yet to learn that about him, so they persisted, and argued with him. The sound of a crying infant caused you to completely ignore what was happening in front of you. It wasn’t your place to get involved with stopping him. Your features were wiped clean of emotion, as you waited for the Count to finish. You always felt bad for ignoring. For not helping. The sound of a smack forced you to face the direction of the children. The male Baudelaire was lying on the ground, holding his cheek with a painful expression sprawled on his face. The children called the Count a monster and left to their room; without dinner. Feeling an ounce of guilt for them, you decided to toy with the Count for a bit.

“You really shouldn’t hit those who are in procession of your precious money”, you commented.

The count gives you a look of distaste, and opens his mouth in a preacher life way. “You wouldn’t know the struggle of raising children. I’m doing them a favor by taking them in, and letting them do as I wish”. His henchmen quickly agree, as if afraid to be the Count’s next victim if they didn’t. You click your tongue, and shift legs. Annoyed by his overconfidence, you put on the sweetest face you could muster, remembering of something very important that the Count has yet to do.

“Where is my reward?” you question, planking your head on your shoulder, as if deep in thought.

The Count physically becomes uncomfortable with your question. It seems that he forgot that he has yet to give you your reward after the favor you did for him. He rarely likes to use you, for he can never figure out what you want, so he was to do any task you ask of him to do. Seeing that you won’t get an answer from him anytime soon, you playfully skip to him. “What reward do you want this time?” he questions with regret laced through his voice. Leaning close to him, you whisper “I want, Three, Juicy, Red, Apples”. He sighs in relief at your strange request, and tells you the location in the house where you can find them, and you quickly race to grab them, before climbing the stairs to the Baudelaire’s room.

You press your ear close to their room door hearing them argue about something. Shifting all three apples onto your right hand, you swing open the old door revealing the three depressed children. Walking up to the oldest girl, you it on your brightest smile.

"I brought you apples" you say.

The children give you skeptical look, questing your motives, but they soon gave into their hunger. The girl was about to thank you when you interrupted her word progress.

"What are your names?" you question.

Not seeing a reason not to tell you, the girl named Violet, quickly told you their respective names. Feeling glad to finally put a name to a face, or more to all their faces, you smile at them in a way that made their stomachs churn. No longer feeling sorry for them, you get right to the point of reason for your presence in their room.

"I gave up my reward to be able to feed you". The children are confused by your statement, yet you continue on. "So in return, you should give me a reward. That's how I operate. I do something for you, and you return the favor by any shape or size that I see fit" you say proudly.

The children seem even more confused than they did all day. Obviously they didn't know what this whole reward thing was with you, but they weren't going to have any of it. "We didn't ask you to bring us apples" says Klaus. You are taken aback, once again, by his bravery, but you have seen braver beings bow down to you. Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, you run your hand through your curly blue hair. Taking your time to perfectly grab their attention, you sport on a seductive smile, and direct it towards Klaus.

"You're right. You didn't ask me to bring you apples, but I did. Taking that all into account, I will take you giving me your names as most of the reward, but I want one more thing from you".

"We don't have access to our fortune", Sunny babbles. Giving violet a questioning look, she quickly tells you what the infant meant, causing you to smile at their innocence.

"I don't want your money. I want something that is worth something to you." You pretend to ponder the idea of what you wanted by tapping your finger on your chin. You had already planned on getting this from them ever since Klaus showed defiance to you in the kitchen.

"Well, what do you want" he questions, pushing his glasses further onto his face.

"I want a kiss. From you."

The Baudelaire children immediately start shouting at you in denile of your request. The boy was lightly flushed, and insisted that you ask for something else. Not paying any attention to them, you quietly slide in front of Klaus, and lean in close to his face. Grabbing his cheeks, you press your lips softly against his. Moving them once, before pulling away from his rigid body to see that a tint of your blue lipstick had dusted itself onto his lip, perfectly contrasting the bright red shade that blossomed his face, making its way all the way up to his ears. Smiling softly at him, you turn your heel, and walk out of the room, before they could tell you anything. Shutting the door behind you, you pretend to walk away. Tiptoeing to their door you listen in to what they are saying.

"She kissed me". You note the tone in his voice. It sound more surprised than angry. You imagine that he is standing there with his hand lingering on his lips. Which coincidentally he was. "I'm sorry that I didn't stop her Klaus. I'll make sure that she doesn't do it again" Violet says in a comforting way. You smirk at what Violet said, and take it as a challenge. You promise yourself that you will prove her wrong, and finally turn to walk away from the Baudelaire children.


	2. Hide and sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noe tries to look for Klaus, but he keeps on hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this piece of shit that I call a second chapter. I just wanted to get rid of it so I can move on. Enjoy if you can( ´_ゝ`)
> 
> *no warnings*

Noe walked around the filthy home, desperately trying to find Klaus Baudelaire. She wanted to see if her latest plan could get her a reward from the boy, but that could only be accomplished if the boy would just appear. You swore that he was hiding from you, and it was infuriating how you couldn’t find him. It might’ve been a big home, but you’ve always found the Count when he was hiding from you. Deciding to cut all you loses you go find the Count instead.

Entering the dining room, you find that the Count has set a goal to scrub off the grime off his toes using a rusty fork, the one that you saw his minions use to eat their meal. Swallowing back disgust, you pinch your nostrils together, and cautiously approach the Count. He was never, and will never be a forgiving morning person, so just by sporting a superior facial expression put you in danger, but the unknown location of the Baudelaire boy infuriated you enough to throw caution to the wind. 

“Do you know where Klaus is?”  
“Who?” That question alone almost caused you to lash out at the man. Clenching your teeth together, you force yourself to smile at the idiotic man.

“The orphan boy”, you ask as calmly as possible. The man finally understood you, and after a couple of moments pondering the location of the boy, he answered you.

“Oh him! I saw him and the other orphans running around the house. They seemed quite suspicious, but I assumed that the ungrateful children where cleaning the home.” Olaf kept on rambling, and you tried to remember the chores that the man had you do in your earlier years. You walk out of the room, and immediately spot Violet. Running up to her, you expect to find the rest of the orphans with her, but oddly enough she was alone.

Violet gave you a knowing smirk, and you stomped away, furious at the hidden location of the boy, and furious at the cocky attitude Violet was giving you. This continued throughout the day. You would think that you saw the boy, but at the last second he would disappear. The siblings weren't of any help either. The would just plain out ignore you when you asked where he was.

It was late in the afternoon when you were beyond exhausted from the search, and tiredly slipped into a chair at the dining room table. The Count was screaming something about a play, while the minions laughed harshly at any hint of a joke. Rubbing your temples together, you wished that the day would just end sooner. Nearly smashing your head on the table, the opening of the kitchen door caused for you to turn your head. 

There he was. Klaus was right behind his sister Violet, looking beyond shy, and determined to not make eye contact with anyone. Lacing your figures together, you get ready to play with the boy. The three children move like a clock, stopping to serve with a forced smile, never looking at anyone's face for too long. You just so happened to like breaking systems, so when the trio got to your spot, you quickly stopped Klaus from setting down your bowl of questionable soup. 

Leaning into his ear you whisper "where have you been? I've been looking for you". Blowing quick, hot, air into his ear, you hold back a giggle as he physically shook. The boy tried to set down your bowl a second time, yet you persisted to play with him. The voices in the room gradually got louder, and the Count got more impatient. Finally something in Violet snapped, causing her to poor the ice cold pitcher of water over your body, Klaus jumps away just in time to prevent any of it from falling on him. 

Jumping out of your chair, you glare at the older sister who seems conflicted by her actions. The room was silent, only for a moment, and then the Count start laughing. It was the type of laughter that made you wish to hear a cat scratching against a chalk board instead. Physically shaking, you storm out of the room in furry.

~

It was around 6 pm when you heard whispers in the halls. Creeping against me wall, you slide down the hard wall, and listen.

"Klaus, I feel that I have made a mistake".

"It's not your fault that we got caught sneaking out".

Leaning in further, this conversation just got a lot more interesting. It seems that the children tried to escape. It really wasn't a worry whether or not they had. After all they would just be caught again. 

Violet takes a deep breath, and suggests that they might need your help. Klaus immediately denies it, and you could feel the blush of his burning right through the wall. The siblings start to bicker, and you take this as your cue to pop up. Standing up as gracefully as possible, you silently creep up on the children, successfully scaring them in the process.

"You know", you begin. "I could help you with your little problem".  
Klaus immediately denies your offer, and sunny lightly hits him against the head. "We need her help" she babbles. Leaning against the wall, you watch in amusement as Klaus has an inner battle with himself.  
"When your done fighting yourself, Klaus knows where I am, and what I want" you finish off with a wink before strutting off.

The second you left, the children started to argue on what they needed to do.  
"Klaus, I know that this is asking for too much, but please juts do it" violet pleas.

Klaus shakes his head, and insists that Violet doesn't understand what he is going through. These seems to throw her off guard, for she looks at the ground in shame. Not wanting to upset his sister, he reluctantly agreed to ask Noe for help, and off he turns to the stairway that leads to his fate. His siblings wish him good luck, and he wishes that he didn't have to do this.

Klaus lightly taps his fist on your door, hoping that you wouldn’t answer it. Unluckily, you open your door to a face full of a blushing Klaus, who dared to stare everywhere else but at your face. Cooing at the sight in front of you, you usher they boy into your room, slamming the door in the process, causing him to let out an embarrassing squeak.

Chuckling, you walk towards your bed, and firmly sit down, legs crossed. “What brings you here” you question in the most sarcastic way possible. This question only seems to make the boy mute, his intense blushing the only sign that he was still alive.

Bunching up his sweater in his hand, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to find his voice in this embarrassing situation. This only strengthens your confidence, making you forget your anger caused by earlier events. The boy finds his voice and asks in a quiet voice “ Is the offer still on the table?” Smirking at his question, you ponder whether or not to tease the boy further. Deciding that you didn’t want to risk him leaving you in a moment of embarrassment, you simply confirm that the offer is still available. Klaus lets out a breath of relief, physically calming down. He is glad that he wouldn’t disappoint his sister, once again. Killing his moment of joy, you open your mouth to speak. “ yes the deal is still available, but since you were awful enough to tease me all day, I want a little more than a peck”. 

The boy internally laughed. He was being cruel to her, when in fact she was making it her duty to sexually torture the boy with her words. He almost left the room right then and there, but his earlier failure to sneak out caused to stay. He would obey her request, but he would be damned if he let her keep on smirking at him. Quickly walking up to Noe, he leaned down to her sitting position, and smashed his lips onto hers. The suddenness of the kiss caused you let out a breath of confusion. The forcefulness of his lips as they moved harshly against yours forced you to uncross your legs in hope to gain control of the situation. The boy softly starts to pull away from you, probably hoping to have a sight of a breathless Noe, but you pulled him back down by the nape of his neck. You were going to show him the softness a kiss could have, and opened your mouth to let out your tongue. Laying down your tongue flat on his lips, you force it into his mouth, impinging his cavern. Wanting the boy closer, you move one of your hands to the small of his back, and lead him onto your lap. Not breaking the intoxicating kiss, he gracefully sat on you. Smirking into the kiss, you felt him become undone when his tongue started to rub itself onto yours desperately. His hands griped your blouse tightly, and you ran your figure tips up, and down his back. Pulling back, due to the lack of oxygen that Klaus was sucking out of you, he let out a small whine, and quickly connected his lips back to yours in a series of small pecks. Fully pulling away from the boy, you rest your forehead against his, and together you both listen to each other’s quick pants. A light hue of redness dusted both your cheeks, and while your lips were plenty battered, his looked beaten. Smiling lightly at him, you gently push him off of you, and stand up. Gesturing towards the door, you both rush off to do the task you were assigned to. You run off screaming for the Count’s attention, while Klaus goes to find his sisters. You both momentarily put the kiss behind you, and avoid all questions that involve your abused lips to focus on completing the task, but for a moment you both pause to touch your lips, smiling at the memory, before putting it at the back of your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making this into a series. The only thing is that I must warn you that it will get smutty way LATER ON in the chapters between Klaus, and Noe. That is why I said that you can put whatever age makes you comfortable for Klaus and Noe for yourself, because I will most likely not mention how old they are throughout the series. Even though I know how young Klaus is during the books, we will pretend that he is older. Once again this is just a huge early warning about the possible smut in the way distant future. So comment if you want me to continue the series. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
